The Adventures of Lea and Sally
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: This was a FF for my sister's original story, so I posted that for the first chapter, but we used the same characters later, to make a FROZEN one, so read on! It's a parody, and is pure dumbness. ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. The Animages Back Story

**Hey guys! My sister wrote this story about people who could turn into animals, and I couldn't help writing a fanfiction for it, and the characters we used, we wanted to use them in a FROZEN story, and we thought it wouldn't make sense without a backstory, so we posted this, and the next chapter is the actual FROZEN part. You don't have to read this chapter unless you want to. It only matters from then on. So, If you want, read on, tons of random, brainless, parody**

* * *

Sally is awesome.

"Who's Sally?" Zack groaned in pain.

"I think I know." Sky shouted from above the hole.

"Who?" Zack groaned back. His voice could barely be heard but the hawk ears of Sky didn't let a sound pass without their attention.

"Part of the star clan." She declared matter of factly.

"Nuh uh she isn't! I thought you people were supposed to be smart alecs!"

"We are animages, not people, first of all. Second of all, we are smart. Third of all, WOAH! Where'd you come from! Who are you?" Lilac asked.

"I can't believe you asked me that question. It's a dent in my self-esteem. Anyway, I am Lea, the person who created you all and if you don't do what I say I shall eat you!" Lea declared. Turning Away from the group, she muttered to herself, "Ew… Cannibalism."

"Lea! Stop lying to the poor wild things!" I voice boomed. The group and Lea turned around to see a fifteen year old girl, with pretty blonde-brown waves cascading down her back and bright hazel eyes. Freckles took up most of her cheery face and her sun blossomed cheeks were as radiant as the sun. She was small and petite, but was strong and agile in the same line. Wearing a pink baby-doll style shirt and jeans, she stood out in the greens of the forest. Her bedazzled silver sneakers sparkled like stars as she shifted, casting a shiny glare all over. She stood there, her arms crossed, her face in a cute pout.

"Sally! Where'd you come from?" Lea exclaimed, surprised to see her companion and hoped she would go along with her prank and not ruin the fun.

The group turned and soaked in the sight of Lea for the first time. Jet Black hair, half straight, half curled, twirled down to her waist, screeching to a sudden halt. She was small, yet strong the way she was built. Her sin was tanned, and her eyes were the color of melted chocolate. She wore silver hoop earrings, and a sparkly gold top with a pale manila cardigan on top. A blue jean skirt then went down to her knees and black stockings took up her legs while she wore a pair of brown forest boots on her feet.

The group stared at the two, waiting for 'Sally' to respond.

"The stars! Obviously." Sally scoffed.

"Oh. Right." Lea choked out, hoping she didn't look too nervous.

Finally, Toba couldn't take it anymore. "Who are you people?" He burst out.

The two looked at each other. "Uhhhh." They chorused.

No one may see the wizards! Sally exclaimed.

A huge cloud of smoke raised in the air. And they were gone.

They appeared back in a small cottage in a magical land called America.

"It's good to be back home." Sally chimed, overcome from the ordeal.

"Ya, I remember someone said we'd only be there for 5 minutes!" Lea snapped moodily, unhappy that Sally had ruined her fun.

"Uuuuuummm. But that was fun right?" Sally asked nervously.

"Ya_, sure I just love being trapped in a world of people that turn into animals, and I love being stuck in the stars_." Lea commented sarcastically, rolling her eyes in the way she always did.

"I knew you would!" Sally exclaimed, relieved. Sadly, unlike most people, Sally was not trained to learn how to use sarcasm.

Suddenly a small explosion came from the pantry. When the two girls looked to see what it was they found.

"OMG." Sally yelled. It was a picture, or more like a video of part of the animages adventure. "Let's go!" She said and dragged Lea towards the portal.

"No!" Lea yelled and resisted, but it was too late.

They appeared behind a bush with tall branches sticking out of it. They squatted behind it and listened to the animages conversation on how to stop the war. Lea complained about how the branches were scratching her and how uncomfortable it was until she saw Toba and Sky react severely to touching hands. She couldn't help herself.

"AWKWARD MOMENT OOOOOH SOMEONES GOT A HUGE CRUSH!" She yelled and danced in circles. The kids' faces reflected pure horror as they ran. Sally grabbed Lea and pulled her back through the portal.

"What were you thinking!?" She yelled.

"It was awkward romance! I couldn't help myself!" Lea said calmly and shrugged as if nothing had happened.

"You might have just put a vortex in the story! Now they'll never get together!" Sally said, pacing and freaking out at the same time.

"Well, I'll just go in and change it back." Lea declared confidently.

She took off and ignored Sally's screams. "No, Wait!" Sally screamed and ran after Lea into the portal.

Lea stepped into the portal to discover her past self. In surprise she exclaimed "Ah! Who are you? You beautiful woman, goodness, I love your hair!"

Her past self, in a similar state said "Who are you? Thanks, I love your hair too."

This comment made the newer Lea more scared than before and screaming once more, she ran to Sally and hugged her in fear.

Sally, not even knowing the reason her friend was in such a vulnerable state, patted Lea's head. "It's Okay." She whispered. It was the then the past Sally appeared and greeted the pair. While Lea stood there staring, Sally uttered an ear piercing scream and tripped over the bush, sending her sailing into unexpecting Toba's arms.

"Now that is a pretty girl!" Toba exclaimed, staring at Sally.

"Toba!" Sky muttered under her breath and stepped out from behind the trees. She looked hurt.

"Sky! I didn't mean it that way!" He tried to explain, but Sky ran. Toba, worked up, stared after her. Then he ran in the opposite direction.

"Ooooh! Where'd the girl come from? She's hot!" Zack declared as he entered the area.

Lilac heard from her hiding spot and stood up. "Why the heck did you do that?!" She also ran, becoming a wolf. Zack, the lightheaded boy he was, fainted.

"Uh Oh." Sally muttered.

"Now you've done it." Lea huffed and received a punch in the arm, courtesy of Sally.

"Well, now we have to get everyone together. Let's start with Sky." Sally sighed.

They found Sky in a tree, with no way to get up.

"Now what?" Sally growled to herself, discouraged.

"Have an awesome idea!" Lea squealed.

"Oh no." Sally muttered.

"Okay, so we grab Sky, grab Toba, and smash their faces together so that they kiss!" Lea chirped.

"But we need to get Sky first. How do we do that, _smart girl_?" Sally commented.

"Easy, we throw Sky off a cliff and Toba will catch her. Then I'll run down and smash their faces together!"

"But how do we get sky?!" Sally burst out. She was getting frustrated.

"That's for you to figure out. What kind of lunatic are you anyway, asking me to think of a plan?" Lea chided.

"Whatever. Hmm, lea do you have your lucky rope with you?" Sally asked exasperated.

"Of course! I never leave home without it!"

"Oh good. Hand it over." Sally said, happy that her plan was finally working.

Lea tossed over a green rope, and Sally caught it. She dropped it and it laid there, unmoving.

"AHHHHH! What the heck is that?" Sally screamed.

"My lucky rope!" Lea declared.

"It's a snake!"

"I didn't tell you that? Whoops."

Sally growled her response.

Sighing, she turned to Lea. "Okay, give me your snake."

"Didn't I do that before?"

Sally ignored her and threw the snake up in the tree and Sky screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEE!" Sky screamed and flew downwards.

"I'm a genius! "Lea declared

"No you aren't! I was my plan it the first place!" Sally argued.

"But I was the one who gave you the snake instead of my rope!" Lea responded.

"What?!" Sally yelled, shooting murderous glances in Lea's direction.

"Yah" Lea muttered sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well get Sky!" Sally said, fed up.

Lea knotted her rope into a lasso and caught Sky.

"Let me go!" Sky demanded

"Nope!" Lea said triumphantly.

"Now do you know what to do?" She asked sky.

Sky shook her head.

"Okay, so go up to Toba and smash your face on his!" Lea smiled.

Sky looked horrified and Sally almost died of laughter.

"No way" Sky shouted.

"Yes way" said Lea said rubbing her shoulder against Sky's.

"Of course, if u don't like the guy, Sally can always take him for you, since you're not interested, you know. Lea taunted. Sky remained still.

"What?!"Sally yelled.

Lea slapped her hand over her mouth.

Smiling cheekily, she declared in an evil voice "ooooohhhh Sally I know who's going to be your new boyfriend!"

"NO HE'S MY MAN!" Sky yelled and started clawing sally with her hawk talons.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!MY FACE!" Sally screamed

Lea pushed Sky away and said, "Well then, smash your face on his and kiss the guy!"

Sky shrunk back.

"Oh Sally! Competition is down!" Lea yelled behind her and Sally nodded meekly.

"No wait!" Sky yelled. "Stop stealing my man."

Lea giggled fangirlishly and laughed. "Someone's getting possessive."

Sally looked horrified, prepared to get clawed again, then said in an evil voice "Oh Lea, we all know that….." She trailed off.

"Look tree!" Lea said desperately

"That you like…"

"Look Cloud!" Lea said, praying her friend wouldn't say it.

"That you…."

"Look bird!" she pointed to Sky.

"That you like…"

Lea tackled sally.

"That you like _ice cream_ very passionately."

"Oh." Lea sighed, relieved.

"And Toba." Sally finished.

"No!" Lea screamed at the top of her lungs.

"I know, I'm just messing with you." Sally gasps, cracking up.

"Now the entire world knows I like Toba!" Lea growled.

"You do?" Sally gasps, in horror and surprise.

"Oh I…." Lea trails, off, at a loss of words.

Sky growled and Lea backed away. Sally saw the danger and immediately rushed in to save her friend.

"Toba is a guy from our home." Sally said hurriedly.

Sky quieted a bit but she wasn't happy.

"Besides….." Lea stammered. "If I liked Toba why would I be trying to get you guys together?"

"Hmmmmmm" Sky muttered. "Your right."

Lea sighed in relief.

"Will you do it then?" Sally asked.

"Yah… but I'm scared." Sky confessed.

"Don't worry. Just stay here and we'll be right back." Lea declared and dragged Sally into the forest with her.

"Where are we going?" Sally yelled.

"To a bear cave!"

"What!?"

They soon got to Toba's bear cave and Toba was at the door.

"Oh hey" He said appearing to lean on the wall and gloss his hair back. As he tried to gangster-walk to them, he slipped on a puddle and fell over.

"Awkward!" Lea whispered.

"So, what are you doing here?" Toba asked

"We're kidnapping you!" Lea exclaimed.

And they stuffed Toba into a sack, muting his muffled screams.

"Why's he screaming?" Sally asked. He knows we're too awesome to let him escape.

"He's not screaming. He's singing his ABC'S." Lea commented sarcastically.

"He is?" Sally yelled. "That's surprising."

"No he-" Lea was about to deny it when she leaned closer to the sack and listened. "He is!"

She exclaimed in surprise. "I can read minds!"

"I always knew you could!"

"Uh… yeah.. 'bout that…."

Roars suddenly erupted from the forest and Sky Landed in front of them in a flurry I feathers

"Bear.. chasing… me….. " she gasped in shortage of air. The bear followed shortly and advanced in a peculiar fashion.

"Do something!" Sky yelled.

"Umm…" Lea said. "Idea! Abracadabra!" She yelled and started doing the chicken dance.

The bear fell over and started sucking his thumb.

"Woah. That actually worked." Lea muttered and turned around towards Sally.

"Lea-" Sally said urgently.

Lea cut her friend off. "I know, that was awesome, I can't deny it."

"No-"

"You don't need to say it that much."

"LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Sally screamed.

Lea finally turned to see the bear up and towering above ready to attack. Sally, being the girl she was, stood in front of Lea.

"Leave her alone!" She shouted at the animal.

The bear looked dazed at the sight of such a beautiful girl. It shrunk, to look like a person. That is, a boy. Around seventeen, he looked. But the boy was buff. Not some here some there, a bulging six pack buff. He approached. Lea shrank back to hide behind sky who was hiding behind Toba (who was still in a bag) who was hiding behind a tree which was technically hiding behind Sally while she looked up at the six foot muscle sack in front of her.

For a giant, the boy had a surprisingly high voice. "who's the chick?" He asked, looking at Sally, who was staring back, her eyes glazed over, looking starstruck.

"Wow. Who's the muscle Man." She said evenly, her voice showing almost no emotion.

"Not you. My girlfriend." The boy laughed.

Sally deflated visibly. A girl stepped out from behind the boy. She looked about sixteen. Her skin was like one of a porcelain doll's but it was seriously tanned. Her eyes were as huge as golf balls and were an unearthly fuschia. Her lips were huge and red, and she was wearing a dress than stopped half-way between her hips and her knees, and was also stapless. It was sparkley blue, casting reflections everytime she moved. Her stillettos kept her up to an ich under the boy's height.

"It's our little game." She said with a smirk.

"By the way, the name's Alora. His name is Griffin." She said smoothly, popping her lips and the end of her statement.

"Nice meeting you, bye." Sally snapped, grabbing Toba's bag in one hand and tying one strap around her waist and the other around lea's to spread the weight. She grabbed Sky by the hand, and started walking in the other direction. Sudd'enly she stopped. The bag weighed nothing at all.

"Thought you might notice." Alora cackled, and held up Toba, who had long since turned back into a bear and was trying to free himself.

"Hey!" Sally exclaimed. "Who's the bear you're holding, and why does he look like Toba?"

Lea face-palmed at the utterly idiotic comment.

"No, really. Thayt can't be Toba. HHE'S WITH ME.: Sally said and lookrd behind her toi reliese the bag was empty. "Oooooooooohh." She sighed as she noticed the empty bag.

"Let him go!" Sky yelled as she flew straight at the gigantic man's eyes.

*Flick* The man just pushed Sky out of the way. "Wow, you were really going to try that?' he asked slyly.

"Yes." She said. "Take me instyead!"

"No!

What? Griffon growled.

"last words, duh.'' Lea scoffed.

Sure he said, pushing toba towards lea,

" well toba, u and sky fell in our trap to get u together I cant believe it lea exclaimed and burst out laughing.

Our money said griffin and collected his pay.

"Wow! They actually belived it! Sky hasd been in the air too much, because she's an airhed!"

Heh heh lea laughed with sally and skys eyes turned practically red. Im going to get u. She vowed.

After this lea smirked and smashed toba and skys faces together, resulting in yelles and bruised noses.

Whoops.. lea said. Time for plan b. Run. She yelled screamed, galloping into the forest, taking sally with her.

"Have fun on ur honeymoon!" Sally yelled after them. Suddenly she ran back to them and gave them a quarter, for the trip for Vegas! She exclaimed. Sky and Toba looked very confused, but before they could say anything Sally ran off.

Now to get Zack and Lilac together! She called to lea, what should we do?

"go to the mad hatter's hoise" lea yelled.

What? Sally asked

Come pn. She ylled, dragging Sally with her.

Do yu think he can get me a hat? But, if he's angry, he doen't have to.

Lea facepalmed.

And he could make you one too!

In that case, im getting an outfit!

Oh, if yo want an outfit, I have one! Sally said as she pulled out sojme neon green footie pjs with a monkey on the front. Here you go! She said as she tossed them to Lea.

Wow! They're sio cute! I'M TOTALLY GOING TO WEAR THEM TO A SLUMBER PARTY. But, with some minor changes.

You're going to change my pjs" But I love my pjs!

Oh then I guess I wont Lea said while baddazallihng the pjs with sparkles , wrapping a belt around it, and wrapping it with a Christmas bow. She then put onsunglasses and a purple Diva scarf.

When Lea looked up, she saw Sally coughing up sparkles.

Hmmmmm, no9t enough sparkles. Lea said as she thr3ew more wparkles onto Sally making her run around screaming,

AAAAAAAHHHH! IT GOT INTO MY EYES! IM BLIND!

Lea jumped on top of sally pinning her to the ground. Here she said and in a few seconds, she was wearing another ourfit on top of hers.

It was brown as if splattered with mud. The toes were ripped out, so it looked like hobo footsies. Lea then put a bird nest on sallys head, that made her look like a dead tree. Suddenly a bird came out of the nest and flew onto sallys shoulder.

Aaaaaw, she exclaimed, ill call you bob.

But Istill want thius off. She said and stated to take it off.'

You don't like this one? We can try the paper basg peacoat paired with the sods bottle lg warmers and box shoes wuth hobo rag skit! Lea exclaiked.

NO! Last time I wore that, the rabbits started to chadse me. One bit me, remember? She pointed to a scar on her arm, who knew bunnies could be so vicous.

A bunny hopped up to lea and stared at sally.

NOT THE BUNNIES! She cried and an away while the bunny stayed with lea.

Aw…. Ur cut! She said patting the buny. Le sighed and looked…. into her own face! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHJJJJJJJJJJHHHHHH! SHE SCREAMED.N sally was met by hself as well. Kea and sally stood b k to back, surrounded,

'fight! Yelled sally, over snd ovrr. What are you doing! Yelled lea. I don't know it's fu8 o yekl fight. Sally responded.

Ypu got that right! Sally 2 exlaimed I like your sty;e said Sally. Yours too. Sally 2 responded. They both started chanting fight

U, no, I hate to me left out. Lea 2 said nd joned. Lea stared at the sky. WHAT TH HECK WS SHE GOING TO DO?! She decided to give in.

Ol, who's gightung? She asked. U and lea respondedsally2 said. What? Lea blanked. Okay, fin. She greed. Sh trind to pin ;le2 but it wasn't woking. Okmay thn. Pln b, run!

Awwww, Sally sighed, I was about to do my cheer for ypou! She started doing a bunch of crazy jumps, but tripped and toppled lea 2 over. Ha! Pinned! Lea exclaimed.

Colme on dimwit! Yelled lea and drgged sally with he. Slly, she asked. Do you think toba and sky will come ater us? Why? She asked. Bcause… wait ARE U SALLY 2?!

Ya, the other me was doing that awesome cheer! Or, at least I think I'm Sally 2, or am I one? As Sally 2 pondeed this lea hit a tree in frustration.

Well…. Lea trziled off. Tell me what happened afer yoi sawbu for th first tim she said.

Ok, but I can'vfind my memory. Sally sid.

Then llook for oit.

I'll look it my hat. She said nbg saking her hat out. Th cotts fll iut, including… a half eaten candy bar, a small mouse, and a small glass orb. Oh! Here it is sally 2 exclaimed when she picked up the orb.

How?

I'll try eating it. Sally said and chomped on the ball. Ow she said and her tooth fell out. Ill try throwing it. She threw it up in the air and it hit lea in th head.

Ow! Wait, where am I?

Oops! Mustve been my forgetful ball. She shook her hat twic as hard, and a green glass orb fell out. Here! She said t5hrowing it, and oncve again hitting lea's head.

Whoosh she fell over. Whonam

I?n whaere m i? Ohh its mickey mouse she yelled, running around sally. Whoops. That was my other forgetfulmball. I should really get id of those.

"La la la la boo boo! Lea taunted, tackling sally.

It never hurts to be plyful. Said szally, shrugging, and ran after Lea, join=ing her ganme. While yhese two struggled wiyh a doomed fate, the other twp were also having problenms,

So, you're Lea number 2, or am I sally 2, or are we both 3? Sally questioned

No, yes…. I don't know! Stop talking like that!

But, it's right, right? Or is it wrong? Or is it left?

I know! La squeled.

What?

Well, you can eiyher be 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,14,

'what about 13?

If you're 13, wait- ir 13?

Scream.

Uperstition activate?! Lra dcreamed an d ran

Waitsally yelled and ran after. She started crashing through the trees until she found a small house. There, lea was flat against a wall fearfully looking to the left.

There you are! Sally yelled.

Saly rasn after her, and she ran faste.

'Saly ran under a ladder,

More sup;erstition! Yelled lea.

AHH! Sally screamed when she stepped and brokme a mirror.

7yearsz of bad luck?! Lea cried.

Sally trampled a blacklcat.

Bad luck!

Wait Sally backed up. Sorry. She told the black cat, then went back to running after lea.

Lea raniuto a dead end.

"Oh no you don't. leq KNOW KARATE?=!

Ha ya/1 she scremed and did a bunch of weird dance moves.'And the deadly wave!

'she yelled and did the wave with her arms.

Saky, unknowningly, fell for ot.

Oh no, the deadly wave. Run! She screamed and ran in circles.

Ya! You better run! Lea called back. HIYAH! She yelled chasing Sally.

Then lea fell on jer face.

Ahh, the dead'y face weird voice.

Who r u?

I am the mad hatter!

WATCH OUT! SHE CAN DO THE DEADLY WAVE! Sally yelled at the hatter.

Yes, I can see that.

See, even the hatter admires my rad skills. HYAH! Lea said doing some strange pose.

Yes I do, and imknow one way to stop ot.

What?

Make her a tie ip hat.

Oh, can I use my rope? Sally asked holding out a snake

Thavwas mine!

You said it ur self. Was.

Give it! Lea yelled in protest

Catch! Sally told the hatter throwing the snake. It landed on him, and started biting his face.

Awwww, it likes you! Sally exclaimed.

* * *

**There are a TON of spelling mistakes, bad grammar, and etc., but bear with me until the next chapter.**


	2. The Frozen Mirror

**Chapter two, frozenness starts!**

Lea sighed dreamily as she watched frozen for the 100889663224485565599665696699th time.

"Baby!" Sally teased.

"You've never seen it!" growled lea.

"I don't need to. It's for three year olds!" exclaimed Sally.

"Once you see it, you'll eat those words." Lea warned.

"Whatever." Sally sighed, and got back to acting like a TOTAL AND UTTER JERK!

The movie restarted, and Lea pinned Sally to the couch, forcing her to watch it.

The movie played and Sally found herself enjoying it. When "Let it go" came on Lea started singing to it, when it was ending she spun and fell into the TV.

"Lea?" Sally gasped. " I'm coming!"

She ran towards the TV, and face planted into it. She shook her head, and forgot what she was doing.

"Ooo! Movie!" She gasped as she ran to the TV.

When Olaf's song came on, she sang too. Soon she spun, and fell into the TV as well.

She was sitting in a big balcony and a dressed up man as standing in front 0f her.

"Your coronation is tomorrow princess." He said.

"What?"

"Hello? You okay your majesty?" the guy asked.

"Nothing. Bye". She responded and ushered him out of the room.

She hurried into what looked like a bathroom with a pot instead of a toilet.

She glanced in the mirror and screamed.

ELSA was staring back!

Lea woke up in a mess of red hair, with someone yelling "your sister's coronation's today!"

My sister? Lea thought. I don't have one.

"Get ready." He said again and clicks faded away down the hall.

Lea jumped out of her bed to face a mirror.

Anna stared back.

* * *

**What do you think? Utter bad- writing, I know.**


End file.
